The present invention relates to the field of rack mounts. More specifically, the present invention relates to coupling a chassis to a slide of a rack assembly.
Racks are often used for storing computer components. A rack is a frame or cabinet into which the computer components are mounted. Many types of electronics and computing devices come in rack mounted packages, including servers, test instruments, telecommunications components and tape drives.
In a typical rack assembly, each computer component is attached to a chassis. The chassis is then be bolted into the rack or placed on a shelf located within the rack. In many instances sliding assemblies are used that allow the chassis to be extended from the rack. This allows for easy access to computer components.
Conventional sliding assemblies typically include two or more slides that are permanently attached such that the slides can move relative to each other within a specific range of motion. Typically, the slides are attached to the rack and are attached to the chassis using nuts and screws.
The use of nuts and screws for attaching slides is time consuming. Also, nuts and bolts can be dropped, resulting in lost parts and possibly causing malfunctions if the parts are lost within a computer-related component.
It is sometimes necessary to detach the chassis from the slide that is attached to the chassis. The process of detaching the slide from the chassis is difficult and time consuming because each nut and bolt must be removed. In addition, nuts and bolts can be dropped during the detachment process, resulting in lost parts and possibly causing malfunctions if the parts are lost within a computer-related component.
Also, the use of nuts and bolts requires that the person doing the installation have the required tools. Often the person doing the installation does not have the required tools, further increasing installation and removal time and expense.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus is needed that allows for easily and inexpensively coupling a chassis to a slide. Moreover, a method and apparatus is needed that does not require the use of tools to couple the chassis to the slide. Furthermore, a method and apparatus is needed that meets the above needs and that allows for uncoupling the chassis from the slide without the use of tools.
The method and apparatus of the present invention allows for easily and inexpensively coupling a chassis to a slide. Moreover, the method and apparatus of the present invention does not require the use of tools to couple the chassis to the slide. In addition, tools are not required for uncoupling the chassis from the slide.
A rack assembly is disclosed that includes a rack. Computer related components are disposed within one or more chassis that is disposed within the rack. A plurality of longitudinal members referred to as slides allow the chassis to be extended from the rack such that the computer related component can be easily replaced or serviced.
In one embodiment of the present invention a protrusion extends from a side surface of the chassis. In the present embodiment the protrusion is an L-shaped member that extends from the side surface of the chassis.
One of the longitudinal members referred to herein as an inner slide has an opening extending therethrough. A flat spring is coupled to the inner slide such that the spring partially extends over the opening. The size of the opening is sufficient to allow the protrusion to be inserted into the opening.
The chassis is easily coupled to the slide by engaging the protrusion with the opening so as to latch the protrusion between sides of the opening that are not covered by the spring and the end of the end of the spring.
More particularly, coupling of the chassis to the slide is accomplished by inserting the protrusion into the opening. When the protrusion is being inserted into the opening the spring deforms so as to allow the protrusion to enter the uncovered portion of the opening. When the protrusion reaches the uncovered portion of the opening the spring automatically moves back into its undeformed shape so as to engage the protrusion. The protrusion is thereby automatically secured between the end of the spring and the sides of the opening where the opening is uncovered, securely latching the chassis to the slide. This operation does not require any tools. Thus, the chassis is easily coupled to the slide without the use of any tools.
The chassis can be easily uncoupled from the slide by deforming the spring and removing the protrusion from the opening. More particularly, the spring is deformed such that the spring no longer engages the protrusion. The protrusion is then moved out of the opening while the spring is deformed. This operation does not require any tools. Thus, the chassis is easily uncoupled from the slide without the use of any tools.
In one embodiment, the protrusion has a cross section across that portion of the protrusion that extends through the opening that has a shape that corresponds to the shape of the uncovered portion of the opening. In the present embodiment, the respective shapes of the cross section and the uncovered portion of the opening are identical such that the protrusion is securely held between the sides of the opening and the end of the spring. However, the respective shapes of the cross section and the uncovered portion of the opening can be different so long as the protrusion is securely held between the sides of the opening and the end of the spring.
Thus, the method and apparatus of the present invention allows for easily and inexpensively coupling a chassis to a slide. Also, the method and apparatus of the present invention does not require the use of tools to couple the chassis to the slide. In addition, tools are not required for uncoupling the chassis from the slide.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.